cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
System 37
Category:Alliances Summary System 37 was founded in August 2006 by members of an internet forum also called System 37. It was founded on the principles of using war and terrorism to crush enemies of the proletariat. As a militant revolutionary communist alliance it engaged in anti-fascist raids and formed close relationships with other leftist alliances. It was a founding member of the Comintern and The Internationale alliance blocs. In July 2007 the alliance merged with LSF. History The Rise of The System In the early days, Contemno Mortis acted as leader holding the position "Supreme Representative of The System" and began organizing military campaigns targeting nations that promoted white supremacy, fascism, and other far right ideologies. These raids usually involved 3 well prepared Systemite states ganging up on single unaligned nations. The organization and skill of these raids attracted the attention of more established alliances such as LSF and ICP who saw S37 as a new leftist ally. The System vs. Global Democratic Alliance In October the great Contemno Mortis decided to destroy an unalligned nazi state called Zululand for promoting a distasteful racism. The scared little Nazi State, unable to defend itself joined a new and inexperienced alliance called GDA. GDA either did not know or did not care that this nation was involved in wars when they admitted it as a member. GDA, being a new alliance was ignorant of proper diplomatic procedures and their war minister ordered attacks on System 37 Members. Since Zululand was not a member of GDA when it was attacked, it appeared to many people the GDA was in the business of defending unaligned states that promote racism and nazism. System 37's comrades in LSF issued an ultimatum to GDA to cease aggression and pay reparations. ICP also showed support for System 37. Rather than admit their mistakes, GDA begged right wing fascist sympathizers and anti-communist alliances for help. Nordreich and a few lesser alliances were eager to show support for GDA. They talked big and made empty threats but never offered military help. During much of this time System 37 continued to cause massive damage to the GDA aggressors. Despite being twice the size, GDA was unable to effectively fight. Peace negotiations continued with assistance from a mutual friend, EmperorCharles of NADC. Both sides agreed and peace was declared. Due the fact that GDA complained of suffering significantly larger damages, System 37 clearly were the military victors. A 30 day NAP was signed and GDA was saved from destruction. Maroon War System 37 honored its MDPs and joined the fun! Since the GDA fought alongside the Nordreich, it gave System 37 another opportunity to kick them around. Great War 2 Officially System 37 was neutral in that an official war declaration was made although a majority of nations did fight on the side of her allies in ICP and LSF. System 37's war divisions created false AA's under which they conducted military operations in order to protect the alliances economic base from becoming targets. After the war ended all nations returned to the S37 AA. Changing leadership. In April 2007 Contemno Mortis left the alliance to work with Silent's new alliance, Socialistic Empire and became their first economics commissioner. The alliance was then put under control of Saint Marcelle who was given administrative powers on the S37 forum. At this point the alliance moved towards isolationism and retreated from the global scene to grow in peace and neutrality. Although close ties remained with LSF no formal treaties were signed. Category:Leftism